


背叛者的惩处

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi
Summary: Warn：角色扮演战俘捆绑口塞冰块高潮限制鞭打提及





	背叛者的惩处

幽闭昏暗的小房间里，黑发的男人被吊起了双手。黑色的手铐紧紧的束缚在他的手腕上，勒出了一道清晰的红印。他的双腿被迫大开着，绑在床尾两侧，一丝不挂的身体在黑暗里白皙的可怕。他的如深潭湖水般的绿眼睛涣散着，失神的看着面前的金发男人，口中的圆筒型口枷堵住了他的嘴。  
金发的男人肆意抚摸着战俘光裸的肩膀，他肌肉结实的手臂挤压了男人的皮肉，换来一声模糊的痛呼，那里有一条肿胀的鞭伤，他的战俘刚刚挨过一顿鞭子，整个后背都是纵横交错的伤口。  
Thor直起身子，扯住黑发战俘的头发，强制他抬起头。他用手指摸过男人挺翘的鼻梁，突出的颧骨，削薄苍白的嘴唇，还有那双如坠入绿色深潭的琥珀般的绿眼睛。然后他笑了笑，仿佛在说什么轻松的事情：“我真没想到你能熬这么久，不过接下来的可不会让你这么轻松了，Loki。”  
黑发的战俘因为触碰瑟缩了一下，他失神的绿眼睛里重新汇聚了焦距，他从未想到，他有一天……会被Thor亲自审问。  
他骗了他，作为九界闻名的“银舌头”，他骗了这位原本光明正义的神祗，一步步把他拉下神坛，带他坠入黑暗，然后……他背叛了他。  
Loki感到他曾经的爱人的手顺着他的脖颈划到了他的腰腹，最后停留在他的性器上。为了方便审讯，那里的毛发被刮了个精光，光裸的，毫无遮掩的暴露在金发男人面前，耻辱而毫无尊严。   
“这是你应得的，Loki。你应该知道背叛阿斯加德，背叛我是什么下场。”金发神祗冷着脸摸上了他爱人的性器，他收留他，他信任他，他给予他神格与地位，然而他却背叛了他，甚至不是中立者，而是敌人的间谍。他语气平静的数过Loki的罪状，每一条都足够让他被残忍的处决或是永久的打上象征奴隶的烙印流放下界，但是他没有，他始终狠不下心对待自己曾经的爱人。他知道，那种程度的鞭打甚至不能称得上一个惩处，但是他又不忍为他曾经的伴侣施加什么残忍的酷刑，所以，他找到了一个最适合他爱人的方式，那敏感的身体，绝对受不住的方式。  
Loki呜咽着承受下体传来的快感，他不想在Thor面前露出一丝脆弱，但是他的身体却违背了他的意愿，仅仅是几下抚摸，前端就颤颤巍巍的立了起来，而Thor，仿佛看好戏般的看着自己，露出那种令人胆寒的微笑。他眼睁睁的看着他昔日的爱人取来了一些液体药剂，用棉布沾着他们涂在自己的性器和后穴上，Thor抓着他的性器，涂抹的极其缓慢，连带着可怜的穴口也被药剂反复擦拭了许多次，似乎是为了即将到来的审讯做好充分的准备。  
“不……”口中的口枷让Loki只能吐露出单字的音节，他知道这是什么，他也知道他绝对挨不住这种折磨，他徒劳的挣动着手铐，换来的只是铐锁机关的绞紧。  
Thor直视着黑发男人的下体，丝毫不掩饰自己炽热的，充满占有欲的目光。他细细打量着他爱人俊俏的粉刃，细细的涂抹着药物，这种外用的催情药极其猛烈，他恶意的用手指划了一下Loki的柱头，便换来了一阵锁链晃动的声响。  
“你没有资格说不，背叛者。”Thor站起了身，Loki的粗喘萦绕在这间本就不大的房间里，混合着说不清难受还是愉悦的小声呻吟，Thor看了看那根笔直挺立着的肉刃，用皮带把它的根部扎了起来。  
最先进入后穴的是手指，横冲直撞的指头搅的Loki甬道生疼，穴肉却因为药物的缘故不知廉耻的吸允着手指，Loki因为疼痛叫出声，内心却又因为无尽的空虚带来的麻痒渴望着更多。  
Thor看着已经完全陷入欲望的Loki，手指直接抵在了甬道内的腺体上。  
“唔……哈……”晶莹的津液随着手指的搅动顺着嘴角滴下，过度的快感让他兴奋的仰起头，无法释放的痛苦却又如深冰一样刺痛着他的血肉。  
Thor并没有管他，而是自顾自的，用手指轻轻围绕那个小小的腺体揉按着，他甚至可以感觉到男人的后穴因为快感把他夹的更紧。  
“怎么了，一根手指就能把你操上高潮了吗？Whore？”Thor冲着他笑着，笑意却未达眼底，沉溺于痛苦的人因为他的侮辱闭上了眼睛，却活生生的因为胸口的疼痛再次睁开。  
Thor，他曾经的爱人，咬上了他的乳头。整齐的牙齿摩挲着那颗小小的肉粒，舌头肆意舔过最顶端的乳首。Loki颤抖着接受附加的快感与恐惧，因为他知道，只要Thor微微用力，那处敏感的地方一定会让他痛苦不堪，但是Thor并没有这么做，他只是专心啃咬着充血肿胀的肉粒，像是在品尝什么美味。  
然后他扯掉了Loki的口枷，昔日的火神早就不复以往的光辉，此刻更是被折磨的双眼通红，像是一个落魄的罪犯一般。他看着Thor，他曾经的爱人：“你就打算用这种下流的方式折磨我？你想要的，我绝对不会说的。”  
Thor轻笑了一声，回应他：“别这么说，Loki，越下流的方式才越适合你。”他的手掌扶住Loki的后颈，却不似以往般意味着安慰，而且带着威胁的意味：“你品尝过真正的痛苦吗？我记得我说过，我会爱你，但是如若你敢背叛我，九界之大，将无一处供你容身，我会把你找出来，囚禁你，折磨你。神族最不缺少的，就是时间，如若你觉得这样的折磨不足以让你说真话，那么……要是这样的折磨持续几千年呢？”  
Thor的笑容让Loki遍体生寒。他看到他曾经的爱人取来了一桶冰块，下意识的挣扎着：“不……”  
“Say yes，Loki.你没有选择的权利。”金发的男人像一只玩弄猎物的狮子，他乐于看着Loki瑟缩，乐于看着他恐惧，他取了一颗冰块，用手指撑开他的肉穴，推了进去。  
“啊……取出来……”难以言说的刺痛从后穴中传来，Loki摇着头，攥紧了手上的锁链。冰冷的冰块被塞进柔软温热的后穴，一块接着一块，无论是穴肉还是腺体，都无一承受着冰冻的苦痛，偏偏性器还被Thor拿在手里把玩，被束缚根部的性器无法发泄，却被快速的撸动着增加积压的快感，越来越让身体炽热起来。身前宛若烧着火，而身后，则如同约顿海姆的万年冻冰。  
“为什么要背叛我呢，Loki。”Thor撸动着战俘的性器，语调平静的说到，但是他湛蓝的眼眸却仿佛淬过了寒冰，如同暴风雨前的大海，深沉又充满危险：“你就真的如此无情吗？”  
“啊——！”大掌突然打上Loki挺翘的臀部，臀肉上几乎立刻浮现了五个清晰的指印，他低着头，消化疼痛，却被一掌又一掌的拍在屁股上，他忍着疼痛，倔强却又坚持的看着给予他疼痛的人，一字一顿的开口：“我，绝不可能，向你这样的人屈服！”  
“Alright，这可是你说的。”Thor看着他的反应，冷笑了一下，释放了自己等待已久的欲望对准那个并没有准备好的穴口直接插了进去。  
突然被进入的疼痛让Loki扬起头颅失声尖叫起来，他疼的说不出话，甚至发不出声音。那些冰块被推的更深，淬进骨髓的冰冷沿着尾椎刺进大脑，即使被涂抹了催情的药物，那并没有得到合理开拓的甬道却依旧被巨大的性器撑的火辣辣的疼。  
他昂着头，一滴生理泪水从眼眶溢出。而那个罪魁祸首，并没有在乎他是否疼痛，刚一进入就急不可耐的抽插起来，仿佛要怼出他的五脏六腑。  
Thor拽着Loki的头发，咬上了他的喉结。  
被束缚着的神祗从喉咙里发出一声意味不明的咕嘟，修长的手指绞紧了黑色的锁链，忍受着这无边无际的疼痛与无声的威胁。  
“疼吗？”Thor一边操着这个背叛他的爱人，一边用粗糙的手掌抚摸着他颤抖的身子，时不时去按那些被他打肿的伤口，来换取战俘口中的呜咽。  
“我在问你话。”Thor冷着脸说到，他挺动着腰胯把那些冰块操的更深，冰水和着肠液随着每次操动被带出来，脆弱的后穴便被那些温度冻的通红，变得更加诱人。  
“你这个无耻的混蛋……”被操干的战俘扬起润湿的绿眸子看着他的行刑官，他倔强的咬着下唇，那里已经被咬的失了血色，却又被咬出的鲜血染出不自然的红色。  
“混蛋？”Thor重复着这个词汇，不屑的冷哼了一声。他扣住战俘背后被鞭打出的伤口，无情的把自己的性器擦过他体内的腺体。  
“唔……呃……”冷汗顺着战俘的额角滴落，背脊处的疼痛让他皱起了眉，然而来不及去思考些什么，那根令人讨厌的肉棒便蹭上了他最脆弱的一点，潮水一般涌来的快感遮盖了那些微不足道的疼痛，一步步逼出了他的叫喊。  
“哈……停下来……”他紧咬着下唇，努力去想些别的分散自己的注意力，不让喉咙发里出什么奇怪的声音来取悦面前的男人，然而效果却不尽人意。刚刚涂抹在穴口的药物开始起了作用，他的身体变得敏感而湿润，饥渴的吸允着后穴里不断侵犯他的肉棒，仿佛故意要违背他的意愿似的。这种感觉随着操干变得越来越强烈，他粗喘着，扭动着，挣扎着，想要摆脱为他带来痛苦的快感，然而每一次的抽插都是堆叠而起的欲望，不断的压垮他残存的理智。  
Thor扶着他的腰胯，不管不顾的抽插着，大开大合的把自己肉刃操进他的体内，他的战俘被捆绑的很好，那些挣扎除了晃动锁链和激起他的欲望就没有其他作用了，他被迫大开着自己的双腿，那白嫩的屁股和诱人的穴口就摆在了自己面前，胀红的性器从肉穴中抽出再送入，碾平入口处那些通红的褶皱。  
“你就应该这样子，被我带上镣铐，被我永远囚禁起来，失去自由，做我的奴隶，我的禁脔。”Thor发狠的操干着身下的人，黑发战俘随着他的动作发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟，Thor却似乎仍然不满意于他的表现，他的手掌无情的捏住了他爱人的性器，那根被禁锢住的，憋的通红却无法释放的小家伙。  
“别这样……别……放开它……唔……” 黑发的战俘被两根手指堵住了嘴，Loki惊恐的睁大眼睛，那些泪水因为过度的快感顺着脸颊流下来，那两根粗糙的手指捏起他柔软的银舌头，威胁般的收紧：“I said， You have no power to say no.”  
“再让我听到一次，”Thor笑着抽出手指，用那只黏着唾液的手拍了拍Loki的脸，“我就拔掉你的舌头。”  
Loki不可置信的望着金发的神明，那些与他光明的神格背离的话语从他的口中说出，而这些冰冷的，无情的，残忍的话语，竟然是对自己说的。  
他仰着头，生理泪水混合着真的眼泪从他的眼眶落出来，他甚至看不到Thor是怎样用手指玩弄他的性器的，只能感受到快感一波一波的从他的身下传过来。在药物与被限制的性器的作用下，他的身体越来越敏感，漂亮的脊背颤抖着，再也不能承受一丝一毫的玩弄与操干。但是他再也没敢说一句拒绝，而是抿紧了嘴唇，无声的承受这一切，他知道他曾经的爱人总是说到做到，即使……是这样的事情。  
下半身的折磨还在继续，后穴里的炽热不断的顶上他的腺体，他闭着眼睛，甚至可以感受到那根肉棒的形状。他的性器被握在温暖的手掌里，那根粗糙的食指就这样顺着他的性器一圈一圈的打转，然后沾着前液去玩弄他最敏感的柱头，仿佛失禁般的感觉从小腹传来，Loki睁开了眼睛，他翠绿的眼睛湿润着，喉咙里发出小动物般的呜咽，他真的受不住了。  
“想射吗？”金发的神明舔舐着他的耳朵，在他的耳边呼出温暖的热气。  
“给我……”Loki的眼睛看着他曾经的爱人，嗓子被情欲染上了沙哑。  
“你这是在命令我吗，我的战俘？”Thor一巴掌拍上他的屁股，白皙的屁股瞬间浮现了五个通红的指印。他看着他的小战俘颤抖着身体，忍受着疼痛与欲望，开口到：“求我。”  
他的战俘通红着绿眼睛摇着头，倔强的不去开口，Thor笑了笑，用手指挤压上那根早就憋的胀红的性器，熟稔的揉按着。  
“等等……别揉了……”黑发的战俘难耐的扭动着腰肢，把束缚他的铁链挣的铮铮作响，他张着嘴，不住的喘息着，时间一分一秒的过去，他低下头，嗓子里呜咽了一声。  
“Please……Thor……”Loki通红着眼眶，小声的恳求他的施刑人。  
Thor并没有回应他，而是在操干的同时不急不缓的玩起了他小爱人的耳朵，那只小小的耳朵被他的唾液舔了个遍，又被他的手揉的通红，等他玩够了，他才撑起身子，看向身下人溢着雾气的眼睛，他的语气温柔起来，听起来就像是在哄人：“你应该喊我什么？”  
黑发的战俘喘息着，没有了刚刚的冷硬，他闭上眼睛，把自己的脑袋整个靠在金发神祗的胸膛上，用他的黑发蹭了蹭他结实的肌肉，就像一只乖顺的小鹿，然后他睁开了自己的绿眼睛，缓缓开口：“Brother，Please。”  
Thor吻了吻Loki的黑发，解开束缚他兄弟性器的皮带。  
Loki的脑子被快感冲的一片空白，后穴内的抽插仍未停止，他的哥哥如同一匹雄狮般在他的身下运动着，拉长着他的快感，他扬起头来，露出脆弱的脖颈，高潮后的身体禁不住如此的对待，直到他真的受不住去抓他哥哥的金发时，Thor才射在他的体内。  
“我还以为你已经忘了安全词了。”Thor解开了那些镣铐，用柔软的布巾擦干他兄弟的身体，温柔仔细的舔舐过他脊背上的每一道伤口。  
“可不是人人都像你一样傻，哥哥。”Loki趴在柔软的床里，发出细碎的，舒服的呻吟。那些伤口被他的哥哥挨个舔舐，弄的他有些痒痒的。  
“别这么叫，你会把我叫硬的。”雷霆之神趴在他弟弟的背上舔着伤口，熟练的耍着流氓。  
“……”  
Loki眯起了眼睛，翻了个身，用小腿蹭着他哥哥腰上的肌肉，毫不留情的骂道：“种马。”  
“唔……”然后，Loki被一个亲吻堵住了嘴。  
当我们的火神今晚第三次被按在浴室的池子旁的冰冷地板上受着他哥哥“热情洋溢”的操干时候，他才理解了那句话——永远不要在床上挑衅一个男人。  
“该死的，你是永动机吗！唔……Fuck you！”——来自日常被操到想杀人的某神。  
“Yes，I love you，too.”——来自日常阅读理解有毛病的某神。


End file.
